Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can create images of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. Spike noise, which refers to the sharp, localized, and erroneous changes in k-space, can cause severe artifacts in an MR image. The issue of spike noise is generally difficult to completely resolve because the spike noise may be rooted in multiple sources. For example, spike noise may be due to hardware damages including broken cables, rosin at small Printed Circuit Board (PCB) joints, and others. Conventional troubleshooting methods, including cable rebooting, subsystem component replacement, require long standby time, and may lead to operation delay and high service cost. Improved methods for reducing artifacts caused by spike noise are generally desired.